


Late night nail painting

by Howdafloof



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humour, Late night talks, Nail Painting, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Ashe needs her nails done, luckily for her a certain Omnic Sniper has a steady hand.During which Ashe wonders about the triplets and resident Omnic Sniper.





	Late night nail painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first work here, I exist on Ff but wanted to get on here as well.  
> This was inspired by the deadlock gang in Reunion as I really loved them, especially the triplets.  
> I don’t own Overwatch or any of the characters/plots.

It was a process that required extreme accuracy.

One slip and she would have nail polish that needed to be practically sandblasted off on her skin. Well, that wasn’t strictly true, there was a remover but it stung to hell to get it off your skin due to the sheer strength needed to remove the substance.

It was good nail polish, it needed to be to survive her ‘lifestyle’ otherwise she would be redoing it every day. Even now it still needed to be done on a weekly basis as by Friday small scratches would normally be visible unless they had had a slow week.

The nail polish itself had been recommended by someone in a dark web chat room named Sombra. The next day she had found a bottle of the stuff alongside the remover literally on the bases doorstep with a link for more. Some investigation later informed her of the hackers reputation and she sent an anonymous donation to her.

A friend in high places was one you wanted to keep.

But back to the application, it was a process that required extreme accuracy.

Accuracy that no human (Male) could hope to match.

Most deadlock gang members kept their pasts to themselves, except a description of the skills they had and small tidbits of information.  
She had no idea what the Omnic Sniper ‘Bars’ had done in his past life but his design had been centred around accuracy and steady hands, this had transferred well into sniping.

And after plucking up the courage one night when most of the base where asleep, she had asked the Sniper if she could borrow said accuracy for an important job. It was not one either of them were all two concerned about people finding out about, but doing it late ensured there no distractions around as well.

With one metal hand pushing the top of her hand flat against the table to keep it from twitching, Bars’ other hand held the brush in a steady grip and applied perfectly even layers of the black polish to each nail.

Due to the size of the brush, Bob was not a contender for this for obvious reasons.

Despite Bars excellent accuracy, the process was still relatively slow. Though the Omnic could handle small talk without disrupting his concentration, Ashe felt it rude and simply let her mind wander.

To an extent, of course.

Tonight’s session had just begun, Bars had just finished her left index finger and was about to move onto the middle.  
They were sitting in a room adjacent to the rooms of some of her more trusted members, specifically the triplets and Bars’ own room. As she felt the brush stroke the next nail, her eyes wandered over the four doors before flicking between the three humans.

Zeke, P.T. And Terran.

The triplets were a bit of an odd bunch, it was rare she got 2 family members who had abandoned there homes in order to became outlaws, the triplets were first case of 3.

Not to mention they were practically identical, only some small giveaways indicated who was who, most being in the tattoos they had on their arms.

All 3 were Starcraft fans, the tattoos proving so and she had learned they had picked up their outlaw names from factions within the game.  
Aside from Tattoos, Terran wore black with spikes on his helmet, Zeke also wore black but had no spikes and P.T. wore white, his helmet covered in a doodle with no spikes.

Glancing over their doors further revealed there love of the game, stickers and posters plastered haphazardly over the surface. The 3 would also sometime take comics out for the longer missions. it wasn’t uncommon to see them with their faces glued to the panels as whatever vehicle Ashe had picked took the group to their destination.

“Ah”

The sudden low exclamation ripped her out her musings, Bars hand being the only thing keeping her from flinching. Looking toward the Omnic revealed he was analysing the hand that held the brush.

“Needs oiling, meant to do it this morning...”

“I think Terran left some on the side table in the rec room” she supplied, remembering seeing the male popping a bottle down before being called away to help with something.

“It won’t take long” the Omnic nodded as he rose, placing the brush lid back on the bottle.

“I’m in no hurry darlin’” Ashe soothed before Bars trudged off, vanishing into another adjoining room that opened out. The omnic not bothering to turn the lights on as his glowing eyes revealed the way.

The perks of being a machine. Bars had saved the group many a time in stealth missions with a literal ‘shot in the dark’ taking out a target that had been opposing them or in the way.

As the glow of the omnics eyes faded from sight, Ashe returned her attention to the brothers rooms.

The brothers themselves were fairly approachable people, rough around the edges but once agin, bring up Starcraft and they turned into puppies who had been promised a treat. Big blue eyes filling with excitement as they discussed lore and argued over future and past events. A smile found its way to her lips as she remembered a few months ago coming across the three perched on a large boulder outside the base during an off day. The three had been discussing the game, Zeke legs crossed and head resting on his hands as he followed the conversation intently. P.T. Splayed out across a different part of the large rock, propped up on his hands, Terran lying on his side, using a smaller rock to rest on like a chez lounge.

Seeing the three together the afternoon sun shining on them as they playfully swatted each other, the game becoming pointless ramble that still made them laugh, memories from past and present spewing from their mouths. She honestly hadn’t meant to listen but she had been walking towards them to tell them she was ordering takeaway and they had been so wrapped up...

Maybe she had slowed her pace a little...

But the thing that caught her attention the most was how comfortable they were around each other, they were living proof that blood was thicker the water.

Family.

The smile dropped from her face and she found herself scowling at her drying nails.

She didn’t know what sort of situation the brothers had come from, but they clearly loved and cared for each other.

She had had no one.  
No one but Bob.

No one had discussed her interests with her, no one had laughed and jostled with her.

Bob was good but he wasn't a brother or sister.

Or a decent father who didn’t use his fucking secretary to write his daughter a BIRTHDAY CARD!

Bitterness threatened to creep into her thoughts and she took a sharp but deep breath, holding it for near on 10 seconds before releasing it.  
That was in the past.

Narrowing her eyes she forced herself to focused on something else, however her gaze continued to drift over the three rooms, posters and stickers reminiscent of a kids room.

Brothers rooms.

Fuck.

She bit her lip and struggled to keep herself from clawing at the tables wood as memories set in-  
The sound of a door opening provided a much needed distraction and she raised a brow as Zeke stepped out. The man wore a pair of white socks, black boxers and most surprisingly-his helmet.

That was one of the weirder things about the brothers, they were never seen without some form of headwear. Even when not in there gang getups, which was rare, they always some form of alternative, from bandanas to baseball caps.  
It was just an inkling, but she had a feeling whatever life they had had before Deadlock, something had happened to their heads.  
Perhaps something carved into the skin of their skull?

“Hey Ashe”

Zeke groggily talking to her snapped her out of her thoughts and she realised she had been staring at him.  
Quickly slipping into her leader role, she nodded at him.

“Evenin’ Z” she spoke far more calmly then she felt before looking back down at her half painted hand, hoping Bars didn’t choose this moment to return.

In his half awake state Zeke didn’t seem to register much and simply continued walking towards the bathroom, a little way before the room that Bars had vanished around the corner of.

Perhaps it was simply her late night musings that made her do it but once she knew she was out of his vision, she glanced back up and watched the back of the gangly man move to the restroom, analysing his features.

All 3 brothers shared the same gangly but defined arms and legs, with a broad chest that plunged into a thin waist and a -ahem- ‘distinct lack of ass’

“Lacker what?”

FUCK.

“Lacquer, sorry Z, thinking out loud, going to put lacquer on my nails” she managed to get out calmly as the Zeke groggily turned around.

  
“Oh” was all he mumbled before entering the bathroom and shutting the door, Ashe nearly collapsing on the table as he locked the door.

Jesus Christ Ashe!

Inhaling sharply she used her free hand to rub her face, practically praying for Bars to return soon and finish the job so she could go to bed before her mouth became any more separated from her brain.

Still...it was true, the brothers were skinny but muscular and had little in the way of a derrière.

A sudden thought hit her that made her bite her lip to stop the snort of laughter.

They were Twinks.

Well.

“Muscular twinks” She lowly corrected herself.

Muscular twinks with nice eyes-

“Muscular twinks?”

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ASHE!

Her will for Bars to reappear had backfired on her immensely and she had to force her face to remain neutral as the Omnic continued walking back towards her, twisting and bending his newly oiled joints.

“Just brain vomit Bars, I’m tired.” She covered smoothly.

Or thought so, the blue eyes sniper glanced upon Zeke’s ajar door before looking back to her.

“I see” was all he said before sitting back down and resuming her nails in silence.

The sound of the toilet flushing, the tap running followed by the door unlocking made Ashe bite her lip and she readied a line to throw back at Zeke If he mocked bars. Said omnic merely continued his administrations as the Zeke came out of the toilet.

The Male looked over at the omnic as he walked past, Ashe keeping her eyes fixed on her nails.

“Nice job” was all he said.

“Want yours done next?” Bars replied smoothly, Ashe having to clamp her mouth to stop the splutter of laughter at the usually relatively stoic Omnics quip.

Zeke merely stopped before entering his room and held his nails out at arms length.

“Mmm...got any hot pink?”

“Fraid’ not”

“Shame-I’ll pass, night Bars, Ashe.”

Both parties replied quietly before the male shut his door.

Ashe let a soft snicker while Bars finished her ring finger.

The Omnic raised the brush over her pinkie finger before suddenly stopping and looking directly at her, Ashe meeting his gaze in slight curiosity.

“And for the record, I believe the fitting description is ‘Twunk”

Any pretences Ashe had held up around Bars were ruined by the hideous snort of laughter that came out her nose followed by the half a minute of attempting and failing to stifle said laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment if you like.


End file.
